The Ward and her Sorcerer
by OJSuban
Summary: Morgana is kidnapped by Morgause as punishment for her betrayal. Uther is heartbroken and sends Arthur and Merlin to go and rescue her, but only Merlin knows only he will be able to bring her back. Alive or dead; he isn't sure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin! _

Chapter 1

"I want her found!" Uther yelled to Arthur in the Throne Room. "I want her brought back here alive so I can have the pleasure of watching her die myself!" He was talking, of course about Morgana's half-sister: Morgause. She had just attacked the castle at night with Cenred and a few of his men at her side; killing the majority of Uther's guards and injuring many more. Her goal: Morgana.

_Morgause charged through the castle, killing whoever got in her way – including servants alike. Cenred and his men were taking the heavy blow, fighting Arthur – while she was left to search for Morgana. _

_The little traitor. _

_After saying she would side with her to bring about Uther's downfall and then suddenly; all because of Merlin! She was now back to protecting the disgusting oaf with her life. _

_No, she couldn't have that. Her own sister! Morgana would be given one more chance; to serve her, Morgause. Her sister. Or to serve the man who would kill Morgana if he ever knew she had magic. _

_He was a monster like that. _

_She obviously knew where Morgana would be – it was night and she would be in her chambers, in a fitful slumber. It was a warm night and the moon was full and round – casting a silver glow upon the Kingdom. It was quiet…where Morgause was. No one had obviously managed to ring the bell yet._

_She reached the door she needed and with all her might, kicked it open. It slammed into the stone wall, startling the sleeping woman awake. She gasped and held her sheets to her body with one hand, while the other frantically searched under her pillow for her dagger. _

"_Well, well, well. Sister, I need a word with you." _

"_Morgause." Morgana gasped, finding her dagger and slowly moving it under her sheets. She then began to get out of bed, but Morgause drew her sword and stopped her. _

"_Don't bother getting up. If you give me the wrong answer I will strike you down and at least you shall die comfortable...milady." Morgause's tone mocked Morgana's title, and it was harsh and evil; just like her eyes. _

_Morgana stayed quiet, she knew why her sister had come. _

"_Don't go all silent on me now. You were ready to side with me, against Uther and then you didn't. Are you too coward?" _

_Morgana's jaw tightened. "No. I saw who was the evil one and I chose to side with the man who I saw was good." _

_Morgause stalked closer to her, and Morgana's grip under the sheets on her dagger tightened. If she came too close, she would need to strike. _

"_Uther has no good bone in his body." _

"_He does," Morgana snapped back. "Everyone within Camelot are good people, Morgause! Why are you so blinded by hate!" _

_Morgana suddenly hissed in pain as her sisters' blade made contact with her face, leaving a long, shallow cut in its path. She then seized Morgana by the throat and forced the younger woman to look at her. _

"_I am not the one blinded, my dear. You are." Morgause hissed close to her sisters' face. Morgana began to choke; breathing becoming difficult. "Now, while I have you to myself. One final time. Who are you with, Morgana? Uther or are you with me?" _

_Morgana opened her mouth to reply, but found she couldn't even mutter a word as Morgause's hand clamped down harder on her neck. She shook her head – as much as she could – and then plunged her dagger into Morgause's arm. The woman yelled in pain and threw herself back while Morgana flopped to the bed; coughing. Her vision was blurry and breathing irregular but Morgana needed to get away from Morgause. As quickly as she could, she clambered out of her warm bed and into the cold night and shakily half ran, half fell to her door. The warning bell gave it's signal. _

_'Better late than never,' Thought Morgana. _

_But she never made it. A hand covered her mouth and threw her to the floor. _

"_You are now an enemy, Morgana. So sorry, but I am afraid you will have to die, just like everyone else in this awful place." _

_Morgana cowered by Morgause's feet as the older woman brought her blade up to strike a killing blow. She screamed. _

"_Leave. Her. Alone!" _

_Morgana looked up through a curtain of raven black hair to see blue eyes looking at her in horror. _

"_Merlin!" she choked out, but received a kick in the back from Morgause. _

"_Why don't you go and tend to Arthur, servant? Morgana and I need to have a sisterly chat. Alone." _

_But Merlin shook his head, and then, from behind him; Arthur appeared with Uther and some Knights. Morgana sighed in relief. _

"_I will be back for her. Mark my words I will take her from you, Uther, and the next time you'll see her, is her head on a spike!" _

_Arthur and his men pushed Morgause back from Morgana and when Merlin saw she was safe, he ran to her and scooped her up into his arms; where she began to cry uncontrollably. With a sudden roar, Morgause disappeared into the air and was gone. Her threat however; still ringing loud and clear. _

"Father, we have looked everywhere. There is no trace of Morgause anywhere." Arthur replied to his father, trying to keep him calm.

"She nearly killed Morgana!"

"I know, Father, I know. But she will not get a second chance; Morgana is too heavily protected."

"She is not to leave the castle or her room without someone being there. Her maid…Gwen is to sleep in the same bed as her, two guards outside her door every night and I want more patrolling her corridor at all times!" Uther yelled, his fist hitting the table. "Where is she now?"

"With Merlin, she couldn't walk, for fear of collapsing, so he carried her there himself." Arthur replied.

Uther nodded and then motioned for him to leave. The King wanted to be alone.

In Gaius's chambers, Morgana sat on his bench trembling from head to toe; from the cold or fear, she wasn't sure, but she had a good idea it was both mixed together. She had been carried from her room in Merlin's arms, dazed from what had just happened. He had gone to get her a drink while Gaius fumbled with his books and medicines – trying to find something that would help her sleep. Lips now tinted blue, Morgana rubbed her arms with her hands, trying to get some warmth. She felt a blanket suddenly tumble over her. It was slightly itchy but it was doing its job.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked cautiously. "Gwen has been sent for, she will be here soon."

Morgana nodded. "I'm fine, just tired that's all. Being woken up and threatened by a sorceress isn't something I had planned for tonight." Morgana replied, laughing half-heartedly.

"I thought I was too late," Merlin said, his tone hushed. "When I came into your chambers and saw you lying on the floor, I thought she had killed you and…" Merlin grew embarrassed. "My heart nearly broke."

Morgana looked at him with large eyes. "When I saw you; I felt safe."

"Here we are," Gaius interrupted, walking over to them. "Drink this now and when you return to your bed you will drift off into an easy sleep, my dear."

Morgana smiled and took the tincture. "Will I need a glass of water with it? I don't want to have an awful taste in my mouth."

Gaius raised his eyebrow – his signature move – but understood Morgana's teasing tone. "No, milady. It should taste like blackcurrants. Merlin made sure of that, himself."

Merlin suddenly went red as Morgana glanced at him. "I…I knew you liked the taste of them…so I told Gaius to make sure that all your medicines tasted of it." He stammered out quickly. Morgana nodded, uncorked the bottle and drank the contence greedily; hoping to have some form of sleep after this.

"Morgana?!" It was Gwen. "Morgana!" Her maid ran over and skidded to a halt in front of her, hugging her tight. "I came as soon as I was told. Are you okay?" Gwen fretted like she was Morgana's mother at times, but Morgana didn't care, and just broke down into her arms.

"I…I was so scared, Gwen!"

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here…I'm here."

"Gwen, I think you should get her to bed." Merlin said to her as she rocked Morgana to and fro.

The maid nodded and carefully stood, still holding Morgana close. As they reached the chamber door, Morgana looked back to Merlin.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight, Merlin."

And then she disappeared from the room. Out of sight.

So, my second fanfic! :D Y'all know what to do!

Peace!

OJSuban


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin!

Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and followers! :D Here's the next chapter! Nice reviews are always welcome, and PM's are always nice!

Chapter 2

Upon being taken back to her chambers and put back into her bed by a restless maid, Morgana found she did not want to sleep alone; so she asked Gwen. The two women slept comfortable side by side – Gwen's arms wrapped around Morgana protectively, letting her know that she was there, and there she would stay. Nothing or no-one was going to harm her Morgana. No-one.

The remainder of the night, Morgana slept peacefully – no nightmares or rude awakenings. Just sleep…

Until the morning; when Merlin had been rudely awoken by Gaius, saying that he had been summoned by Arthur. Half asleep he managed to dress himself…kind of…and stumble over to Arthur's chambers. He breathlessly reached the door and panted against it; using the wooden object to hold him up. He always realised running anywhere in the castle was a bad idea; the floors were slippery, there were too many corridors and Merlin was sure Arthur moved rooms when he was asleep. Breathing in gulps of air, he rested his back against the door. What could be so important so early in the morning? The door behind him suddenly opened and Merlin found himself falling backwards and thudding to the floor before the princes' feet.

"Ah, there you are," Arthur smirked. "I have a job for you."

"I didn't expect anything else," Merlin replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Go and wake, Morgana." He told him simply.

Laughing, Merlin replied. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Go," Arthur bent down to pick Merlin up by the scruff of his shirt. "And wake up, Morgana."

"Why? Where's Gwen?"

"I am not sure; but she was supposed to have Morgana here at 7'o'clock, and it is ten past now." Arthur replied, letting Merlin go.

"Fine," Merlin grumbled. He turned on the spot and began to walk down the corridor, when Arthur's voice called out behind him.

"Then go and find Gwen and make sure she is okay!"

Merlin nodded. "I was going to anyway, your majesty!"

His shoes slammed against the stone as he ran; eager to see Morgana again. He couldn't quite explain it; her pale skin, raven coloured hair and green eyes allured him. He wanted to stroke her cheeks and kiss those red dyed luscious lips of hers – yet he couldn't. For he was a servant, and she, the King's beloved Ward. So, for now, all he could do was be there for her; protect her from harm.

He would do that gladly, until his dying breath.

He now jogged up the stairs and tapped three times on her door; opening it.

"Morgana?" he called out.

"Gwen?" came her voice from behind the screen. "I need your help with these ties."

Merlin froze. Twice he had now managed to do this. What he would do, to go behind the screen and help her get out of her gown…

A hand on his shoulder alerted him, making in yelp in surprise.

"Gwen!" he gasped.

"Merlin?" she replied, her eyebrows slightly frowning. A head appeared from behind the screen; a curtain of black hair pouring over Morgana's shoulder.

"Merlin!" Morgana gasped.

"Morgana!" Merlin stuttered, his head spinning between the two women. "Arthur! He – he sent…sent me…t-to wake…yo…u…" His voice sounded like a mouse towards the end, and so, to redeem himself, he quickly cleared his throat and said; "But I can see that you are in fact awake…so I should go…go," he coughed, "go and do something for Arthur."

And then Merlin quickly retreated from the room; his face as red as Arthur's cape.

Morgana and Arthur finally met in the courtyard; when the sun was high in the morning sky. Birds over them sang their songs to one another and as the people of Camelot began their day.

Arthur briskly walked to Morgana's side, as she prepared to mount her steed.

"What did you do to Merlin? He was a stammering wreck when he came back to me." Arthur asked as he gave her a leg up.

"I really don't know; he was a stammering wreck when he left." Morgana replied, causing the prince to laugh.

"He is like a lost puppy when you are around him," Arthur said as he sat comfortably on his own horse.

"He is not!" Morgana said defensively.

"Oh, he is."

"Oh, he is," Morgana mimicked. "Shut up."

Unbeknown to the two, the king walked down the steps towards the bickering pair; smirking at their bond.

"Children!" He called out as he reached them, with a happy smile on his face. Reaching out with a hand of black leather, he gently stroked either ones horse. "Where are you sneaking off to at such an early hour?"

"I told you last night at dinner that Morgana and I were going for a ride."

"And that was before she was savagely attacked and nearly killed." Uther spoke to Arthur. He then turned to Morgana and spoke to her. "Gaius told me you must stay bedridden, my child, for two days at least, so he can ensure that you are harmed in any nonphysical way that we cannot see."

Morgana went to reply, but looking at her carer's eyes and saw how much he wanted her to come down from her horse and embrace him, go back to the safety of her room and let Gaius ensure that she was okay.

So she did.

She gracefully slid off her horse and into Uther's waiting arms; where he hugged her gently and kissed her forehead.

So, there she was, lying in bed, bored out of her mind. It had now been two days since and she had a suspicion that Uther was the reason for this. So he could keep an eye on her. His prized little Ward. Gwen often visited her, to suffice some comfort and so she was able to talk to someone; instead of Gaius. They giggled and chatted about Arthur and how much of a 'royal prat' he had acted the past days she had been bedridden. They talked about everyone until they finally landed on Merlin.

"He's been asking about you an awful lot, you know." Gwen told her as she plaited her long hair.

Morgana finished eating some bread and cheese before she answered, trying to not look so keen. "Has he?"

Gwen nodded. "He has, it is always the first thing he asks when he sees me; 'How is she?' 'Is she okay?' 'Will you give her these?'"

"Give me what?" Morgana asked warily. Gwen giggled and shot up from the bed to retrieve something that she had hidden from behind Morgana's mirror.

"Close your eyes!" Gwen called over to her. Reluctantly, she did as her maid told her; only peeking out from one eye for a split second, but Gwen caught her and she shut it instantly. "Okay…OPEN!"

Morgana's eyes opened and instantly focused on a vase in Gwen's hands. "Bluebells…they're my favourite! How did he know this?"

"I told him. He was droning on how he wanted to get you something to make you feel better but he couldn't afford it. So I told him your favourite flower and off he went, like a happy little lamb."

Morgana laughed and sniffed the delicate flower – the scent reminding her of her childhood, when she and her father went on walks in the countryside. One day, they meandered down a small dirt road, when suddenly a carpet of bluebells came into their view. As a child, of no more than 5 years of age, Morgana found herself giggling with glee and running into the flowers; dancing and jumping around in them. Gorlois laughed at his child and when she was finished, scooped her wriggling form into his arms and cuddled her close. He then picked a bluebell from the ground and placed it into Morgana's short curly hair, behind her left ear. The colour was striking against her pale features, but, suited her nether-the-less. It became their flower; the bluebell.

"Tell him thank you?" Morgana asked.

"Off course," Gwen replied, "where shall I place them?"

"Next to my bed? So I can smell them before I go to sleep."

Gwen nodded, and when Arthur knocked on Morgana's chamber door, she bid her goodbye and exited quietly from the room.

"I have been given the all clear from Gaius that you are perfectly well." He told her as he sat where Gwen was moments before.

"Finally, I can leave these dreary walls."

"That is why tomorrow, we will resume our plans from two days ago." Arthur said.

"Our daily ride?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, we will leave after breakfast. See you then!" He pecked Morgana's cheek and left quickly.

The next day, without any interruption, both Arthur and Morgana left Camelot quickly. It was a warm day – no cloaks needed. Morgana dressed in her luscious green gown with her riding boots and Arthur in his pants and red shirt. The pair rode through a forest and then through a gorgeous meadows until they reached another, darker forest.

Morgana pulled her horse to a stop outside, causing Arthur and his horse to skid to a halt.

"Don't tell me you're too frightened to go in there, Morgana?"

"No!" she snapped back. "I just have a bad feeling about going in there."

Arthur laughed and urged his horse to trot over to where Morgana sat, as still as a statue. He took her hand in his and pulled slightly, making her horse follow.

"You're with me; I will not let anything bad happen to you."

Arthur squeezed Morgana's hand reassuringly as they entered the darkened forest. It was eerily quiet. No animals lived here. Why would they? No living thing lived here; no sun light could get through the canopy above. The whole place caused the hairs on the back of Morgana's neck rise.

"Why did we come this way, Arthur? This whole place screams…" Morgana couldn't find the word.

"Death?" Arthur offered.

"Close…misery." Morgana replied. It did. Each tree they trotted past screamed at them to strike them down and end their desolation. A loud, gut wrenching snap sounded, too close to them. Morgana's horse rose in fear but she managed to calm her mare down. "Arthur, what was that?"

"I – I don't know. You stay here, if it's something dangerous I want you out of here; and wait there until I fetch you. Do you understand?" Arthur told her sternly; like father and son.

"Arthur, I -" She began but he was already gone, cantering towards the sound. She sighed; the ever protective Knight.

Growing uncomfortable upon her mare, Morgana dismounted and stretched her legs amidst the dead trees. It had been a long ride and she found herself very weak; perhaps she should have stayed in bed for one more day…

"Arthur!" she called out, nervous to be alone somewhere she felt so open and vulnerable. Her voice echoed around the trees, making her very cautious how large this forest was.

She suddenly felt something cold press against her back and as she began to turn, and arm go around her neck; halting her.

"Hello again, sister." A voice purred into her ear.

"Morgause!" Morgana cried; instantly cringing, trying to get as far away as possible from the other woman, but it was in vain. Morgause proved stronger. "You're coming with me."

When Morgana struggled again, the hand behind her disappeared and re appeared in front of her face, with a cloth. She forced it over Morgana's nose and mouth and within seconds, she became a lifeless body in her arms.

Back in Camelot, Uther received a note. It wasn't signed but he knew who it was from. With dread and anger, he crumpled it in his hands and threw it to the floor – all the while, Gaius and Merlin watched.

"My lord?" Gaius asked.

But he had already stormed from the room, yelling for Knights and guards to come immediately. Merlin quickly crossed the room to read the note. He turned to Gaius with a pale pace and dry mouth.

The six words piercing his heart.

Your Ward belongs to me, now.

Watcha all think?

R&R, y'all know the drill.

Peace!

OJSuban


End file.
